


Weddings are the worst

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implyed sexy times, two miserable people meet at a wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Pacifica and Dipper aren't having the best evening at Mabel's wedding. Hopefully an open bar and eachothers company can change their minds about this miserable night.





	Weddings are the worst

Pacifica will never understand how she was this miserable at her best friend Mabel Pines’ wedding, especially since she was the maid of honor. Mabel really did end up marring her “Prince” Charming, he was technically the grandson of a prince but it was close enough. But if Pacifica new anything it was princes always came with large families, most not as charming as the rest.

Pacifica thought of hiding somewhere with one of the other bride’s maids, but before she had a chance to escape one of the royals noticed her as a Northwest. After that she made small talk for hours on end with several people that all remember her father’s parties “fondly.” It was like she was a child again, forced to hold the same dreadful conversation with a forced smile.

Finally escaping a pretentious duke with ridiculous accent she couldn’t pinpoint, Pacifica went off to the bar, expecting to drink until she could remember what the word “fun” meant again. What she didn’t expect was to find the brother of the bride and her not quite boyfriend, Dipper Pines, looking the way she felt. He was wallowing by himself, so when Pacifica pulled the chair it made Dipper jump in his seat.

Dipper, much to everyone’s surprise, turned out to have a high tolerance to alcohol. He must have been at the bar for a while now if it took the same amount of alcohol to get him as drunk as Pacifica who was a lightweight. However that may also have to do with the fact that he was taking shots like no tomorrow verses Pacifica’s several glasses of champagne. Pacifica’s less tense now but she’s positive it’s because of man next to her and not the drinks that are making her mind fuzzy. Though those weren’t hurting anything either.

Dipper loosened up slightly, but he still seemed on edge. She could tell he needed to talk to someone by that cute furrow in his brow he gets when he wants to talk something out, but she’d still have to pry it out of him first. In truth she learned the best way to get him to talk was to stall by talking about her “first-world” problems, as he called it, until he got annoyed and started going off himself.

The second she brought up the mall he took another shot, and started to go on about how Mabel and him had been growing apart for some time and he’s scared of losing his best friend for good. Pacifica of course tried to reassure him he’s being ridiculous, but he was as stubborn as always.

After a few more negative comments on himself, she looked at the emptying dance floor and asks him to dance. Though he was resistant at first, all it took was a pair of pleading blue eyes to get Dipper to the floor faster than he’d like to admit. Soon they had forgotten all about their upsets, laughing much louder than they should all while awkwardly swaying in each others arms.

They weren’t sure when but their eyes locked in place, stopping all movement. Brains still fuzzy, they didn’t think long before leaning in and letting their instincts take over. The kiss itself was innocent enough but they still heard the bride cackle out, yelling for them to get a room.

So, they did or they tried at least.

In reality it was a vacant closet, but in a desperate exchange of heated kisses and other desires they put the issue on hold. Dipper found his body pressed flush against hers in a sudden need to be as close to her as possible, pinning her against the wall.

Meanwhile, Pacifica’s hands found their way into his chocolate brown locks. She couldn’t get enough of the tremendously soft feeling under her palms. As their passion escalated, she found herself letting out a small moan, pulling at his hair. He hissed, separating the kiss, liking the sensation as well. He ran a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck, assaulting the sensitive skin there with his mouth. Smirking, he let out a breathless chuckle when she moaned again pulling his hair tighter, “Who would have guessed, Pacifica Northwest has a hair fetish.”

Pacifica felt herself cheeks burn in embarrassed, but she quickly returned the favor with a smirk, retorting on where his hands just so happened to drift down to in the last five minutes. His only reply was to silence her by continuing where he left off.

Despite loving the sensations he was giving her, she did not appreciate the ones of the old custodian closet, especially after hitting her head on the low shelf for the third time. Pacifica lifted his head moving it to whisper in his ear, “Dipper, this closet is disgusting, but…” She let her words linger, nibbling his earlobe gaining a shudder from the man.

“B-But, wh-what?”

“Buuuut, if you can find us a way back to your apartment in the next 15 minutes then I’d be happy to show you a couple other things you’d never guess about me."

She untangled her fingers from his hair as he pulled back awestruck at her mischievous expression. He straightened his suit and tie hurriedly leaving the closet before she had a chance to change her mind, as if she would anyway. Pacifica watched after him giggling, looks like this night didn’t turn out to be completely miserable after all.


End file.
